


a mother's love

by leechcest



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest
Summary: All Riddle wants to do is make Mama happy, to make her look at him with a smile. If this is what it takes, whatever it is that he's doing exactly, he'll try his best.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Riddle's Mom
Kudos: 26





	a mother's love

Riddle’s mama knows best. For as long as he can remember, people around him have told him they’re curious as to how strong of a magician he’ll grow up as, ask if he has already developed his Unique Magic and say how lucky he is with two amazing magicians as parents to guide him. Mama didn’t need any introduction wherever she went. Going outside with her meant having more eyes on you than usual. He’d asked why this was, at some point. Mama said this was because of the family reputation, that all the stories she’d told about their ancestors were to thank for it. Because of all that, it only makes sense she would try her best to turn him into the best son he could be, doesn’t it? She spent so much time planning out his education and diet, that listening is the least he can do. (And Riddle doesn’t like when he breaks the rules, Mama’s eyes get too cold and her voice too loud, and doesn’t care if he cries.) 

It’s okay that he can only watch other kids play through his window and never join them, it’s okay that the food he eats is never sweet enough, it’s okay that he’s stiff all over after a day of studying behind his desk, it’s okay his eyes burn when he goes to sleep and it’s okay that Mama never smiles at him. None of that matters.

So, because Mama is always right and knows so much, is so respected by many, he’s sure this is normal, too. 

It started the day after he ate the tart with Trey and Che’nya. Mama became so upset with him, she didn’t want him to go anywhere at all anymore. The evenings, where he used to have free time, were now for her. She told him if he helped her out with ‘this problem’ enough times, she’ll forgive him. Riddle doesn’t understand. But it’s a new rule, and one he has to follow like the rest of them. If this is what will make her stop being mad, then he’ll go along with it, and do his best. With every attempt he gets more nervous. She told him this was necessary for him to stop being angry, and she keeps calling him over at night still. Can people stay upset at someone forever? The idea makes him all shaky.

Sitting on her lap is nice. She’s soft and big, like one of the best pillows ever. Mama never let him hug her before, and he got excited when she told him it was alright, though he wasn’t fully aware it was something he’e wanted. His insides get warm and it makes him want to be closer to her. He likes giving Mama hugs, he decides. She still doesn’t like him touching her outside these ‘special times’. When he tried to crawl onto her legs at the dinner table, she snapped at him and said it was  _ inappropriate _ , and  _ not the time for this. _ He would’ve liked it if there was one big book listing everything he could and couldn’t do. There are so many small things he doesn’t get. Riddle can study well, everyone says so, and he’s sure he could remember it all if such a book was out there! Then, no one would ever have to be mad at him again. 

He holds one of her breasts in one hand, warm and squishy, craning his neck down so he can suckle on the pink tip. Riddle’s eyes are halfway closed. Mama pets his head while he’s busy, and doing them together makes him almost sleepy. With the tip of his tongue, he rubs it a lot along the bottom of it. It was an accident the first time he did that a while back, but Mama made a weird noise that had him feeling tingly, so he didn’t stop. The other one is still wet, Mama had told him to switch to this one. Without a break, his jaw is starting to burn. He needs to keep it wide open, but it’s getting difficult. He shifts in her lap, rubbing his body against her tummy. In doing so, he stops thinking about keeping his teeth from scraping along it. 

The hand on his hair stops. “Riddle.” Mama’s voice is stern and even. “What did I tell you about your teeth?” He flinches. This is the reason Riddle never looks at her face here. It’s better to think she’s smiling, then see how she’s really looking. He’s trying, he really is, but it hurts, and he shouldn’t say any of that. He pulls away from her, moving his jaw to side to side.

His bottom lip trembles. “I’m sorry, Mama. I didn’t mean to. Please.” He stares down at his thighs, rubbing them together. Riddle hopes she won’t raise her voice at him. It had been going so well, he’d been doing better than the day before, he’s sure! “My face hurts… I want to do a good job, I really do!” But-” She reaches out a hand and takes hold of his cheek, tilting his face upward in a way that makes it impossible to avoid her eyes. A single tear drips down his face. He sniffles, wanting to keep the rest in. Riddle’s not a crybaby, and he’s not going to change that now!

Her face is red without any makeup, and the typical wrinkles on her face have relaxed. Mama’s eyes look larger than usual somehow, the black circle larger. Maybe this is what Riddle didn’t understand, did it really help her mood? To his mama’s standards, she didn’t seem that upset. He hides his face against her chest as soon as she releases him, and it grows larger and smaller again underneath him as she sighs. 

“You know you’ll have to do more, right? I’m not letting you get off easy, simply because your ‘face hurts’.” She strokes his head as he speaks, things he’s heard a hundred times already. “Other people and your work won’t care that you’re in pain. Performing well, no matter the circumstances you’re under, is an important skill. You need to learn to work through it, or you’ll stay behind, do you understand?” 

He pulls back to face her as soon as she asks, nodding. “I understand.” It’s always easiest to respond that way, it never leads to any more meanness. The words sting, and he keeps his head down. Riddle is trying so hard, why can’t she see that? All of this is for her. What he wants for himself is something he’s never had the chance to question, every word he reads, every piece of clothing he wears, everything he wants to do and doesn’t, it’s all to make her think he’s worth it. So why isn’t she happy? He presses it all down. Even the sour taste tickling the back of his mouth. If he stops now, she definitely will not be happy, and it’s going okay so warm. Her eyes are warm, her skin is warm, Riddle is warm. 

Mama gives him a push, and he climbs off her lap. While fabric rustles in the background, Riddle scratches at his stomach, enough to leave red marks. His tummy feels weird. Maybe if he rubs hard enough, he can scratch at this strange feeling annoying his insides. It doesn’t help“Get on your stomach.” He doesn’t stop to think, stop to answer. All he does is what he’s told. He’s watching it all from the back of his head, controlling these parts of ‘himself’ with strings, his body, not his body. Her thighs squish against his shoulders and the touch pulls him back, though not entirely. With a jolt, he remembers what he has to do, and moves his hand and licks his fingers, touching his mama’s thingy like she wants him to. 

(He hadn’t wanted to for the first time. Asked if it was really necessary, if she really thought it was okay for them to do this. He didn’t say it, but Riddle thought it was gross. It didn’t smell good, She’d talked and talked, words meaner and meaner until he rubbed his face against her with chattering teeth.) 

He crawled further forward, taking a breath before licking at the folds. The first one is always the hardest. Mama sighs, different than most of hers, more like relief, and slides down, pushing closer against his face. Riddle draws circles with his tongue around the tip at the top, where she’d told him to focus on, and presses a tiny kiss to it. In twitches, she grinds against his face, and his cheek turns slick with juices. His head is pinned between her legs. Riddle couldn’t move, though he didn’t think of trying. Mama is quiet. She breathes hard, and her hands make weird grabby hands at the bed, however, she never says anything. As long as she keeps moving, he’s doing alright.

The pain isn’t as bad as before, so he closes his mouth around it and sucks, lapping at it at the same time. His head is crushed at both sides, and sounds are muffled. His heart pounds in his ears, a fist banging on the inside of his head, making it impossible to hear. If she wanted him to stop, she’d push him away: She’d never been scared to. Mama is saying something, but he can’t tell what it is, her hand finds his hair and tugs on it. He freezes. Then he realizes, he isn’t pushing her away, she’s pulling him closer. She wants him there, she wants him even closer, she is happy with what he’s doing, so happy she wants him to keep going, to give her more-! He can’t see her face, but she must look as happy as he feels.

His chest is light like it’s never been in his life. He can’t help smiling. (If he does a good job, will he get his free time back? More importantly, will Mama smile at him where he can see, will she tell him what he’s doing is good enough?) He buries his face against her with new enthusiasm, if this is the one thing he needs to do to make Mama super happy from now on, then it’s not a big deal. Sucks and licks and kisses, he does it all. His nose is filled with no one except Mama’s smell, and that’s okay. The taste is as nice as a strawberry tart, if it means gaining her full approval. He was no good at all in the beginning, couldn't lick hard enough, was too slow and clumsy. Now, he can show her. 

A loud cry makes him jump, and he jerks back immediately. If he’s hurt her, then none of this meant anything at all! “Mama! Are you alright?!” He’s about to say sorry, however, she holds up her hand. Her legs move back and forth in stutters, her normally well kept hair completely messed up, her breathing getting really fast and slowing down again and lipstick smeared around her mouth. His face burns as he watches, insides getting more itchy, and he crosses his legs. He puts his hand on his forehead, and it’s hot like he has a fever! Riddle chews on his bottom lip. He’ll make sure to go to sleep soon, maybe he won’t get sick after today…

Mama lays back with half lidded eyes, and with how sleepy she looks, he feels safe to sit on her thigh. He’s curious, wondering about why she likes doing this so much in the first place. But in doing so, rubs his thingy against her body, and gasps. It’s strange, and makes him shiver, shiver from warmth. (He wants to do it again.) Riddle glances between her face and himself, then does it again, his underwear suddenly feeling way too tight. His mother recatches her breath. 

“Don’t hump my leg like a mutt. It’s unseemly.” She waves him off with a flick of her wrist, and he shrinks back off of her. “You can do that in your room for all I care. Nevertheless… You did well. It’s clear you’ve been paying attention, so that’s good.” He smiles wide, and forgets all about the earlier mean words. She thinks he did well! His heart picks up speed again once more, and he rubs his hands together to lose some of his excitement. He’s happy if Mama’s happy. She turns on her side, and away from him. Technically, he could leave for his room now, and find out why rubbing himself feels so strange, but… He’s warm with the promise of more affection. Before he can think better of it, he slips under the covers and nestles himself in the hollow of Mama’s back. 

With the promise of more nice words in mind, he thinks of ways to make her happier playing this ‘game’.

**Author's Note:**

> riddle's dad got tired of his wife's dry pussy so she went to fuck her son instead to get some relief duh /hj


End file.
